L'éveil
by Ally Ashes
Summary: Post-saison VI. Arthur n'était pas aussi rétabli qu'il le pensait en arrivant à Rome, et sans l'intervention d'une femme il aurait pu y laisser la vie. Sa femme Guenièvre, plus précisément.


Première incursion, rapide et risquée, dans l'univers de Kaamelott... La faute aux rediffusions qui à chaque fois me font plaindre la pauvre Guenièvre, qui ne mérite pas tout ce qu'elle se prend. Enfin pas toujours. Et surtout pas dans les dernières saisons !

Bonne lecture, et pardonnez par avance (ou mieux signalez-les moi) toute erreur par rapport au canon, ou toute faute d'orthographe !

* * *

Quelque chose de chaud et humide lui chatouillait les doigts. Non, lui mordillait les doigts. Demetra ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le réveiller comme ça ? Dans le feu de l'action, encore, c'était envisageable, mais pas comme ça. Et pas avec une telle force !

Arthur bougea les doigts, tentant d'échapper à la douleur. Un bêlement lui répondit, suivi d'un rire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Blanchette, arrête tout de suite !

 _Guenièvre ?_

\- Vilaine biquette. Laisse Papa Arthur tranquille.

 _Papa Arthur ?_ Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva aveuglé par le soleil. Il amorça un geste pour se protéger, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de dent.

\- Aie, mais ça va pas non ?

Bon sang mais pourquoi avait- il tant de mal à bouger ? C'était pire qu'une gueule de bois. Fermant à nouveau les yeux il tenta de se souvenir de la veille mais seules des bribes sans logique lui revenaient. Des visages qui défilaient. Un couteau. Un bateau. Rome.

La sensation d'une caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Au-dessus de lui Guenièvre, blême, le regardait. Il tourna la tête pour éviter sa main et se trouva nez à museau avec une chèvre.

\- C'est vous ? C'est vraiment vous ?

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est vraiment moi. Par contre vous avez l'air d'en tenir une bonne ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Il tenta de se redresser sans y parvenir. Guenièvre l'aida, disposant adroitement les oreillers derrière lui, lui permettant de voir qu'il était étendu sur une sorte de paillasse dans une baraque en bois à mi-chemin entre la cabane et l'étable. Et sa femme portait une robe de nonne, les cheveux tirés en chignon sur sa nuque.

\- C'est vraiment vous ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme un type qui est en train de se faire bouffer par une chèvre ! Et qui aimerait qu'on lui réponde quand il pose des questions. C'est quoi ce taudis ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Ce n'est pas un taudis, c'est notre maison. Ce n'est pas exactement Kaamelott, j'en conviens, mais c'est plutôt confortable, non ?

Arthur fixa Guenièvre un instant. S'il ne l'avait pas su incapable de faire de l'humour, il aurait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Je dois faire un rêve. Je vais pioncer un peu et ça ira mieux après.

\- Ah non! Vous dormez depuis des semaines, alors maintenant que je vous tiens, je ne vous lâche plus !

\- Des semaines? Mais qu'est-ce que vous déblatérez encore ?

\- Dormir ou c'est tout comme, hein. Depuis que je vous ai retrouvé vous vous comportez comme un mort-vivant, sans un geste ni un mot même quand vous avez les yeux ouverts !

Elle était devenue folle. Ou alors il était devenu fou. C'était forcément une explication de ce style.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, c'est ça ?

\- Mais me souvenir de quoi, bon sang ? J'entrave que dalle à ce que vous racontez.

Guenièvre soupira en s'asseyant au pied du lit. Elle attira la chèvre vers elle et lui caressa longuement la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question. Arthur la foudroya du regard, se demandant comme souvent comment les Dieux avaient pu créer une telle mollassonne. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il n'en tirerait rien. Il inspira par le nez, commença à compter jusqu'à cinq, et fut interrompu par un bruit de cloche.

\- Depuis quand on a des cloches à Kaamelott ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas tout-à-fait à Kaamelott, répondit Guenièvre sans relever la tête.

\- « Pas tout-à-fait ». C'est-à-dire ?

Toujours sans un mot, Guenièvre allongea le bras et lui toucha le poignet avec insistance. Arthur suivi son geste et contempla la cicatrice épaisse qui lui barrait la peau. Plus que des souvenirs ce furent des sensations qui l'assaillirent. La chaleur du bain, le désespoir, la douleur physique au moment où la lame toucha ses tendons, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser ou bouger qui était comme une délivrance.

Puis l'amertume de vivre encore, le besoin de relater son histoire avant de partir vraiment. Et enfin la fuite.

Suffoquant, Arthur se détourna. Par la fenêtre sale il aperçu le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon, et des sœurs qui se pressaient vers une petite église.

\- Un couvent ? Nous sommes dans un couvent ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul endroit qui était sûr après…

\- Après quoi ? Vous allez finir une phrase à la fin ? J'ai l'impression de parler philosophie avec Perceval !

Guenièvre soupira encore une fois puis releva la tête pour s'assurer qu'Arthur l'écouterait attentivement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir se répéter : le vivre avait déjà été suffisamment difficile.

\- Vous vous souvenez de votre suicide ?

\- C'est le genre de truc un peu difficile à oublier, oui, merci. Je me suis tranché les veines, pas la cervelle.

\- Et d'après ?

\- Après, quoi ? Lancelot m'a trouvé, je m'en suis sorti, il a viré sanguinaire et j'ai dû partir, ces épisodes là je capte encore… Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je fous ici ! Je me suis endormi dans un palais et je me réveille dans un clapier, vous reconnaîtrez que je puisse avoir du mal à raccrocher les morceaux !

\- Calmez-vous un peu, vous énervez Blanchette. Laissez-moi rassembler mes esprits.

Sentant que son époux allait exploser, elle entama alors son récit le plus succinctement possible. Son retour en Carmélide après sa disparition. L'arrestation du Père Blaise par les hommes de Lancelot et la découverte du Récit d'Arthur, dont les extraits les moins glorieux avaient été largement diffusés. Comment Léodagan, devenu fou de rage en apprenant son lien avec les Romain et son union avec Aconia, avait pactisé avec Lancelot pour traquer et tuer l'ancien roi. Comment elle retrouvé sa trace avant les autres grâce à quelques fidèles, et l'avait découvert à moitié délirant dans la chambre de la Villa Aconia. Comment elle l'avait ramené en Bretagne puis envoyé des bardes dans tous le pays conter qu'Arthur Pendragon reposait désormais dans le royaume d'Avalon et que son épouse s'était retirée dans un couvent.

Elle était bien dans un couvent, géré par une Mère Supérieure qu'elle avait pu attendrir en les présentant comme de fervents chrétiens menacés par un druide sadique qui discutait avec les loups et avait torturé son époux. L'état d'Arthur avait considérablement aidé sur ce point.

Elle parla jusqu'au crépuscule, continuant vaillamment même lorsque sa voix se brisa en relatant la lutte qui l'avait opposée à son père et avait aboutit à sa répudiation, sans laisser Arthur l'interrompre.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la cahutte, suivie par la chèvre qui cherchait à mordiller sa tenue de nonne. Arthur la regarda s'affairer à allumer un feu sous une petite marmite, se demandant toujours s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Il observa à nouveau ses poignets et se rendit compte que sa musculature avait fondu. Un simple regard sous les draps lui confirma que tout son corps était dans le même état : il avait les membres décharnés d'un malade. Il aurait pourtant pu jurer qu'il avait repris des forces pendant sa fuite vers l'Empire, qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux et sa barbe.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il s'entoura du drap pour masquer sa nudité et partit à la recherche d'un miroir mais le simple fait de se lever le vida de toute énergie. Il ne put que se rasseoir, suppliant que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui.

Il ouvrit un œil en sentant une langue lui lécher les orteils… Guenièvre était de retour, un bol fumant et un chiffon entre les mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette bête ? Vous pouvez pas la foutre dehors, qu'elle aille brouter autre chose que mes arpions ?

\- Blanchette est devenue ma dame de compagnie, elle est ici chez elle. Allez ouvrez la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vous fais manger, pardi.

\- Je mange tout seul depuis que je suis gosse, merci.

\- Pas ces derniers temps, en tout cas. Mais allez-y tout seul, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, ça me changera !

D'un air de défi, il lui retira la cuillère des mains et la plongea dans le bol de soupe qu'elle lui présentait. Le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche fut plus qu'hasardeux, ses muscles tremblant renversant le liquide avant qu'il puisse en avaler le contenu. Il jeta la cuillère dans le bol, frustré et agacé par cette dépendance.

\- OK, j'ai peut-être besoin d'aide pour cette fois.

Guenièvre ne fit aucun commentaire mais le sourcil qu'elle leva eut le don de l'irriter. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu aussi faim…

D'un geste lent, elle porta la cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche et lui fit boire posément, prête à essuyer la moindre goutte qui pourrait s'échapper. A la troisième bouchée il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : chaque geste était dicté par la force de l'habitude.

\- Attendez… ça fait longtemps que vous faites ça ?

\- Depuis qu'on est seuls ici, répondit-elle en hochant les épaules. Trois semaines environ. Nous faire accepter ici c'était déjà pas du pipi d'oiseau, alors je n'allais pas arriver avec des hommes en arme et des domestiques. Je suis peut-être con comme une chaise, mais pas à ce point. Remarquez, là c'est plus facile quand vous ouvrez la bouche. D'habitude ça prend des heures.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'étonnait, ni la première fois qu'il constatait qu'elle s'occupait de lui avec dévotion, mais il en ressentit en cet instant une pénible culpabilité. Il la laissa le nourrir, bouchée après bouchée, attentive à chaque geste jusqu'à ce qu'il indique qu'il était rassasié.

Dans un silence troublé uniquement par le crépitement du feu de bois et quelques bêlements, elle se releva pour se servir à son tour un bol de soupe qu'elle dévora. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici mais, dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant, elle lui paraissait effectivement plus fatiguée et plus maigre que dans ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai de la soupe sur le visage ? Vous êtes toujours là, hein ? Vous n'allez pas redevenir comme avant ?

\- Doucement les questions ! Je pensais, c'est tout. Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez là, à vous occuper d'un infirme et d'une chèvre, plutôt que d'être en train de broder en Carmélide. Oui, enfin pas en Carmelide vu qu'apparemment en ce moment c'est pas exactement la franche camaraderie entre vous et vos parents, mais vous voyez l'idée.

\- A ce que je vois vous n'êtes toujours pas remis, pour poser des questions aussi stupides ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon époux.

Sa réponse, prononcée comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, laissa Arthur coi. Il en oublia même de plaisanter en la voyant ajuster un fétu de paille et y installer sa chèvre. Pire, il se surpris à l'observer lorsqu'elle éclata de rire en repoussant Blanchette qui tentait de lui lécher le visage. Il n'était pas certain de l'avoir déjà entendu rire avec cette insouciance depuis qu'elle était devenue reine.

Elle avait beau lui taper sur le système avec sa lenteur et son immaturité, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était la plus droite des femmes qu'il connaissait. Sauf l'épisode Lancelot, bien sûr, mais même là il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Apparemment elle lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie, l'avait nourri, l'avait…

\- Hep hep hep ! Attendez un instant… Qui c'est qui s'est occupé de… Enfin de la toilette et du reste, quoi.

\- Vous êtes mon époux, répéta Guenièvre d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.

\- Ok, oubliez que je vous ai posé la question, et surtout vous allez oublier les détails.

\- Oh ça va, vous n'allez pas me faire une crise parce que j'ai vu votre petit oiseau ! Enfin petit c'est façon de parler, hein, soyez pas vexé. Vos maîtresses m'ont toujours dit que de ce côté là vous étiez…

\- Stop ! On va arrêter de parler d'oiseau, de chèvre, et de tout le bestiaire.

Guenièvre acquiesça, et après un instant repris la parole de la même petite voix.

\- Vêpres a sonné depuis longtemps, et je n'ai pas le droit d'allumer des lumières après cette heure là, pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers l'étable. Du coup c'est l'heure d'aller dormir… Enfin… Oh et puis zut ! Vous pourriez vous retourner, s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai vu votre oiseau que j'ai envie de vous montrer le mien. Bref vous me comprenez.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Arthur obtempéra et se recoucha, tourné vers la fenêtre. Il repensa au récit de Guenièvre, cherchant le moindre souvenir d'un retour de Rome. Il se revoyait se coucher dans le lit d'Aconia, épuisé, avec pour but de reprendre quelques forces avant de rebâtir ce que lui-même avait détruit et après… rien. Le noir complet.

\- Vous pouvez vous pousser un peu ?

\- Attendez… Vous dormez à côté d'un mec inconscient et à poil depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oh ben vous savez, niveau conversation et affection, j'ai pas trop bien vu la différence…

\- Charmant ! En même temps, faut reconnaître… Et ça vous faire marrer en plus ?

Guenièvre baissa la tête, tentant de masquer son sourire.

\- Non. C'est juste que ça m'avait manqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous. Vous allez me trouver cruche, mais j'avais presque oublié le son de votre voix, et de vous entendre me lancer des piques, là, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Oui, ben… C'est pas la peine d'en faire une montagne non plus, hein. Venez vous pieuter, mais si avant vous pouviez me passer un vêtement, quelque chose, ce serait plus confortable.

Maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « chochotte », Guenièvre farfouilla dans un sac avant d'en tirer une chemise qu'Arthur enfila sans sortir de sous les draps.

Une heure plus tard personne ne dormait. Pas même Blanchette qui s'était rapprochée du lit et mastiquait un coin de matelas. N'y tenant plus, Guenièvre se tourna vers son époux.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… Dites, demain matin vous serez toujours là ? Je veux dire que vous serez encore capable de parler, et tout ? Non parce que je commençais à me dire que vous alliez rester toute votre vie comme un légume et ça m'inquiétait un peu.

\- Je pense, oui. Initialement j'avais pas tellement prévu d'être comme ça, notez bien. Je suppose que j'avais un peu trop tiré sur la ficelle et qu'à force elle a fini par péter. Donnez-moi quelques jours et je devrais être capable d'expliquer ma façon de penser à Lancelot.

\- Ah. Bon, d'accord. Mais faites moi plaisir…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Si vous recommencez à tirer sur cette ficelle, prévenez-moi. Je suis bonne couturière, vous savez.

Guenièvre se retourna, le laissant se demander si elle venait de lui proposer son aide ou de montrer l'étendue de sa naïveté.

Cette nuit-là Arthur resta longtemps éveillé, planifiant les jours et les semaines à venir. Il avait des forces à reconstruire, un trône à reconquérir, et peut-être même une femme à redécouvrir.


End file.
